tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Muskoka's Got Talent" transcript (Dramatizing)
17:03 -- EPISODE TWO START -- 17:04 doing two episodes? 17:04 (yeah) 17:04 * DakotaMilton wakes up from bed and yawns, in sleepwear. 17:04 *giggles* 17:04 Ugh. 17:04 (Where are we now? >_>) 17:04 Hi, Anne Maria. 17:04 >.> 17:04 (In our seperate cabins, I believe.) 17:04 (Camp wawanakwa, only Maggots have a cabin) 17:04 Rats* 17:04 (Oh.) 17:04 (KK.) 17:04 *wakes up, walks into hallway, greeting Staci* 17:04 (Maggots have no cabin* 17:04 (http://settingup.wikia.com/wiki/LE_WILD_TRANSCRIPT_APPEARED) 17:04 * DakotaMilton wakes up on the ground, then, next to Anne Maria. 17:04 *walked out of cabin* 17:04 Hey, why don'tcha get dressed? 17:04 ;) 17:04 Brick: *goes to showers* 17:04 AWW. What a nice sleep. 17:04 Hai, guys. 17:04 ... >.> 17:05 Whatever. 17:05 Finally got a full night of sleep... 17:05 *walked over to Sam* Why hello there. 17:05 Hello. 17:05 * Staci yawns. 17:05 * DakotaMilton sticks hand in suitcase. 17:05 :o 17:05 Aaahhhh, aahhhh!!! 17:05 MY CLOTHES. 17:05 * Sam|Chef gets up off the ground 17:05 *gets out of bed, wearing sexy pajamas* 17:05 *walks out of cabin* 17:05 * DakotaMilton takes out shredded clothes. 17:05 What HAPPENED? 17:05 What do you want Jo? D: 17:05 Someone SHREDDED my clothes?!?!?! :'( 17:05 Oh, I accidentally dropped your clothes in a shreddah! 17:05 D: 17:05 :o 17:05 Brick: *showers* 17:05 RUDE. 17:05 *talks REAL loud* Hey SAM, so about our PLAN at MERGE, you know when the TEAMS get together. :3 17:05 (CONF) It TOTALLY wasn't an accident. xDDDD 17:05 *nudge nudge wink wink* 17:05 *storms off* You big BULLY. 17:06 Please, I'll do anything don't hurt me. D: 17:06 Hehe. 17:06 What a shnook. 17:06 ANYTHING/ 17:06 ? 17:06 ;D 17:06 :p 17:06 Has anyone seen Dawn? 17:06 (Oats WTF it isn't even near merge yet. >___>) 17:06 * DawnStarr is le gone 17:06 (I think Jo wants to get with Sam...) 17:06 *meets up with Dakota* 17:06 Brick: *goes to mirror, begins shaving* 17:06 Hey, what's wrong? :( 17:06 Em....MOTHER NATURE IS CALLING I GOTTA GO PEE. 17:07 Brick: *hand slips, shaves middle of unibrow* o_o 17:07 play where is Dawn. 17:07 (^ antagonist @Oat) 17:07 *kicks open the bathroom* 17:07 *sees Brick* 17:07 Oh. 17:07 (me? and antagonist? never.) 17:07 I din't see you. 17:07 Hehe. 17:07 Meh. *walks away* 17:07 Sorr- 17:07 Guyz. 17:07 Woah. 17:07 Nice haircut, dude! :D @Brick 17:07 You lookk. 17:07 Did you know that I'm half lizard? 17:07 Brick: What? :| 17:07 Hawt! 17:07 :D 17:07 Yah. 17:07 I was born with a tail. 17:07 * Sam|Chef runs into the bathroom 17:07 *runs her finger down Brick's face* 17:07 But my dad is so rich that he got it cut off. 17:07 ;) 17:07 Is that even possible? 17:07 Jo is attacking me. D: 17:07 There's still a wiggly little thing though. 17:07 What is going on in here? O.o 17:07 Betcha guys wanna see it. 17:07 Eh? 17:07 Brick: *blushes* Thank you ._. 17:08 Brick your unibrow! :o 17:08 No thanks... Brick, what happened? 17:08 (CONF) I never knew someone as ugly as Brick could become so... HAWT! :D 17:08 Brick: *goes to mess hall* 17:08 *** MTDM has quit (Quit: Rooms • iPhone IRC Client • http://www.roomsapp.mobi) 17:08 * DawnStarr is still le missing 17:08 *heads to mess hall, yawning* 17:09 *runs to the mess hall* 17:09 *glares at Anne Maria and Brick* 17:09 >__> 17:09 * Sam|Chef goes to the mess hall. >__> 17:09 * Lightning- walks into the mess hall. 17:09 Brick: *sits down, eats* I love Chef's cooking :D 17:09 * DawnStarr suddenly appears in the mess hall magically 17:09 * DakotaMilton storms into mess hall, wearing an intern outfit. 17:09 It's all I could find, okay? -_- 17:09 * DawnStarr pops infront of brick 17:09 ... 17:09 Hey Dawn. :) 17:09 Pffffft. 17:09 xDDDDd 17:09 About time someone did. >__> 17:09 Shut up!! 17:09 It was in Chris' trailer. 17:09 Whoa! 17:09 Your one of the good ones kid. @Birck 17:09 *begins eating breakfast* 17:09 Whoooa. 17:09 Dakota. 17:10 Chris and Dakota would be a perfect match. 17:10 And, by the way, shredding my clothes was so not cool. D: 17:10 :3 17:10 I'm sorry Brick! 17:10 *Brick 17:10 Your clothes... 17:10 Ew. 17:10 *nods in approval* @Dakota 17:10 It's like a gremlin threw up on them. 17:10 Hehe. 17:10 (conf) It's not that bad on her, especially with the shirt tied like that. ;) 17:10 * DakotaMilton groans and sits down at a table. 17:10 (CONF) That's what that little spoiled braht deserves. >.> 17:10 Chris: *shows up* morning, campers! :D 17:10 * DawnStarr gets off table. 17:10 * Scott| glares at Chris 17:10 Hey Staci, you're looking great with your um..... hair? 17:10 *sits looking passionately at Brick* 17:10 Thanks, Scotty. 17:10 ;) 17:10 (conf) Scotty? Why, again? 17:10 Chris! :D 17:11 Hey, where's Creepy Girl? 17:11 :| 17:11 Chris: Time for today's challenge! 17:11 Not a problem, Chatty Cathleen. 17:11 Another one? 17:11 >->. These are geting pretty redundant. 17:11 (change the topic.) 17:11 Didn't we like, just have one? *crosses arms* 17:11 (^ @ Oat) 17:11 That was yesterday. 17:11 Is it a GTH, because I could use one. 17:11 >.> 17:11 * DawnStarr sits down next to Jo. 17:11 @Chris 17:11 Chris: Today's challenge is a talent show :D 17:11 GTH? 17:11 Yay. 17:12 Really?! 17:12 That's amazing!! 17:12 Gym, Tan, Hahspray. 17:12 I have talent. :3 17:12 What the Super Bowl is that? >-> 17:12 Duh. 17:12 >.> 17:12 Awesome! 17:12 Unlike Helmet Hair. 17:12 >.> 17:12 I could be in the talent show. 17:12 You're only talent is having loose ends. 17:12 >.> 17:12 You know I can play five different video games at once. ;) @Anne Maria 17:12 Zip it, Pouffe Head. 17:12 :@ 17:12 Lightnin's got more talent in his big toe than everyone else conbined! :F 17:12 Dawn's levitation is pretty awesome. 17:12 ^:D 17:12 Chris: Both teams must pick 3 people to perform a talent to impress me :) 17:12 Ehhhh, sure... Nice to... know? ._. 17:12 @Sam 17:12 *turns away from Sam and looks at Brick* 17:13 Hehe. I can do a lot of stuff. 17:13 (this is challenge is SO original) 17:13 Although, I think I should sit out, since you guys don't wanna be jealous. 17:13 :( 17:13 (Jax, you got voted out first. Go away.) 17:13 But, that's just me. What can you guys do? 17:13 (:() 17:13 *** Lightning- has quit (Quit: Page closed) 17:13 #mutantmaggots 17:13 #radioactiverats 17:13 (Sha-Fail! -w-) 17:13 (Conf): Anne Maria is paying attention only to Brick, I thought her and I.....were good friends. 3: 17:13 (should I play Lightning until she comes back..?) 17:13 Chris: Pick three people for each team, then we will perform :D 17:13 (kk) 17:14 (SHOULD I?! :@) 17:14 (YES.) 17:14 Staci 17:14 *** Intern| is now known as Lightning| 17:14 Get in here. 17:14 Yes? 17:17 *** TotalDramaNaruto is now known as Jo|| 17:18 (CONF) I should be an obvious choice for this, I was in gymnastics in 6, 7, 8 and 9th grade. I mean, I only did it because I wanted to show Mikela Oretina that I can do waaaay bettah than her. 17:18 >.> 17:21 Are the rats almost done? 17:21 *** Ale|Away is now known as Ale-Alejandro 17:21 We're done. 17:21 *We're done. >.> 17:21 mhm, 17:22 We finished. 17:22 Chris: Alright, both teams have picked their performers :D 17:22 Chris: For winning last week, the Rats will go first! 17:22 Chris: Rats, who's up? 17:22 KK. 17:22 O_o 17:22 Everyone but me. 17:22 Uhm.. 17:22 ._. 17:23 Dawn 17:23 Dawn. 17:23 Sure! 17:23 I'll go first. 17:23 Better not screw up. >.> 17:23 Yah. We don 17:23 Alright. 17:23 Chris: Dawn first :0 17:23 :)* 17:23 -disappears onto the stage- 17:23 Chris: I will rate your performance on a scale of 1-10. BEGIN. 17:23 -begins levitating- 17:24 -rising in the air- 17:24 O.O 17:24 ... 17:24 -spinning slowly- 17:24 I don't know how she does that. 17:24 -starts to do bird calls, then birds start flying over the stage- 17:24 She's fantastic. 17:24 Chris: :| 17:25 (conf) Wow. I'm actually impreesd by Dawn. 17:25 (CONF) She actually did good. 17:25 She ain't called Creepy Girl for nothin'. ._. 17:25 -the birds start to flip in the air- 17:25 She ain't called Creepy Girl for nothin'. ._.* 17:25 -they fly off and Dawn flies down- 17:25 (CONF) Woooooow. 17:26 Chris: That was it? :| 17:26 *claps* 17:26 Whoo! 17:26 Chris: Lame -.- I want to be entertained, that was... What? :| 17:26 Chris: Four out of ten. 17:26 What?! 17:26 D: 17:26 I'd like to see you do that McLean! 17:27 He's too fat. 17:27 Chris: Alright Maggots, you're up. 17:27 (STOP CALLING HIM MCLEAN.) 17:27 *sets up a bucket of water at the top of the stage, then hops off the ladder* This is what she gets for messing with me. <.< 17:27 My turn! 17:27 :D 17:27 Time to show off mah moves. 17:27 ;) 17:27 Yeah go Anne Maria! 17:27 :D 17:27 * DakotaMilton glares at Sam. 17:27 Chris: Alright, Anne Maria! Begin! 17:28 *begins doing cartwheels all around the stage* 17:28 What? 3: @Dakota 17:28 *starts a flip* 17:28 :D 17:28 * DakotaMilton pulls rope, which forces a bucket of water to fall onto Anne Maria's and all over the stage. 17:28 Have fun!! :@ 17:28 Haw! She jiggles! 17:28 *in the air* 17:28 Huh? 17:28 O.O 17:28 Chris: Boring -_- *sees water* O_O XDDDDDDDDDD 17:28 *bucket falls towards Anne Maria's top, ripping it off* 17:29 :-O 17:29 :-O 17:29 O___O 17:29 I'M BLIND! THE UGLINESS! D: 17:29 O.O 17:29 So did not mean for THAT to happen. D: 17:29 *hit the stage* 17:29 OH NO! D: 17:29 O.O 17:29 Chris: o_ 17:29 o_o* 17:29 O_O 17:29 *covers her bewbs* 17:29 Brick: MOTHER OF GOD. 17:29 ... o.o 17:29 I never knew they could be so...fake. D: 17:29 (How does that even happen!?) 17:29 *** DawnStarr_ has joined #dramatizing 17:29 My. Eyes! 17:29 Uh... 17:29 That's not appropriate! :@ 17:29 Lightnin' never knew they could be so...fake. D:* 17:29 Sorry. 17:29 :$$ 17:29 back 17:29 ... 17:29 did what? 17:29 (How come no characters ever wear bras?) 17:29 *poses?* 17:29 D: 17:29 *** DawnStarr has quit (Ping timeout: 245 seconds) 17:30 (did we lose yet? ) 17:30 Chris: ... 10/10. :| 17:30 (no) 17:30 BLEH, *THROWS tomatos at AM* 17:30 did Dawn get 17:30 *runs off stage* 17:30 Chris: Wait, no. 17:30 (Why is it that in every RP we do, a girl looses her top? >.>) 17:30 (4/10 @zach) 17:30 WHAT. 17:30 O.O 17:30 (we're horny people @TDA15) 17:30 (Bigez is horny.) 17:30 Chris: I've been informed I can't give points for boobage so... 7/10. Case the water was funny. xD 17:30 (Conf): Today I became a man. :3 17:30 (AM was cartwheeling and Dako dumped water on her causeing top to come off) 17:30 (IKR, it gets annoying @ TDA15) 17:30 (I'm drawing this as we speak) 17:30 (drawing what?) 17:31 Chris: Alright Rats, the score is 4 to 7. Who's next? 17:31 (Your mom. >:() 17:31 Me. 17:31 (K. She is pretty.) 17:31 To save Jo's grand finale for last. ;) 17:31 (lol.) 17:31 (@TDF) 17:31 Chris: Alright Scott, you're up. 17:31 *looks suspisous at hjim* 17:32 (CONF) Chris; *busts in on Sam's confessional* You'll never be a man. 17:32 (CONF) If Dakota thinks she had it bad before, she's got a whole notha' thing coming. :@ 17:32 (conf) What's that redneck up to? 17:32 *brings archery equipment to stage, and pins picture of Zoey to board* 17:32 Now, my talent is being able to shoot ten straight arrows onto Zoey's nose. 17:32 *comes back with Brick's shirt* 17:32 Observe. *shoots arrow, nailing Zoey on the nose* 17:32 Why do you have that? D: 17:32 Brick: you okay? @ AM 17:33 :o 17:33 That's so mean. D: 17:33 I guess. :-/ But your shirt fits so nice. :3 17:33 (conf) He has pictures of Zoey? Wow. 17:33 *shoots another arrow, nailing Zoey's nose again* 17:33 Brick: Good :) 17:33 (back.) 17:33 DDDD: You can have my shirt it only smells a little! @Anne Maria 17:33 *shoots two more arrows, nailing Zoey on the nose again* 17:33 Chris: :| Yeah, just hurry up and shoot them. 17:33 ... I'm good. :| 17:33 *shoots three more, nailing them again* 17:33 Hehe. Go Scott. 17:33 (brb again.) 17:33 *shoots last three, makes two, and nails Chef on the butt. 17:34 (Conf): No fair, I liked Anne Maria first! I've been nothing but nice to her.* 17:34 Uh-oh.... Chef, ya alright 17:34 ? 17:34 Ouch! 17:34 ....I hate my life. -_- 17:34 (conf) That's got to... hurt... 17:34 And that's my talent. *bows* 17:34 ... 17:34 *pulls the arrows out of his butt and walks off* 17:34 Eh, I guess I liked Chef getting hurt 17:34 So what's my score? 17:35 Chris: xD 8/10. Chef's bleeding. Win. 17:35 Yeah! :D 17:35 Chris: Alright Maggots, whatcha got? 17:35 (No blood.) 17:35 (This is PG. >->) 17:35 (There was no blood in TD. :@) 17:35 (Doesn't show it. >.>) 17:35 (conf) Not bad freckles 17:35 (He just got a boo-boo. :() 17:35 Chef exploded* 17:35 sand-which story 17:35 whatever 17:35 You got Sam and his killer dance moves! :@ 17:35 (That was fake. >->) 17:36 (Napoleon Dynamite much? >-> @TDF) 17:36 * Sam|Chef gets on stage 17:36 Yeah, that's like saying Chris could potentially have a decent career. 17:36 Lets do this! *puts sunglasses on* 17:36 (Owen pricked his finger) 17:36 (that was blood) 17:36 Chris: Oh god, fatty's up :/ 17:37 (*gosh :@) 17:37 * Sam|Chef dances like a Ballet Dancer. :@ 17:37 Yeah you like that! :@ 17:37 *hangs head in shame* 17:37 ... 17:37 ..... 17:37 * Sam|Chef does some Dutch Folk dancing 17:37 ... 17:37 Chris: Are you done?- Oh. 17:37 YEAH! 17:37 * DawnStarr_ just gives a small snicker 17:38 (This is f**king boss.) 17:38 (55/10 for Sam.) 17:38 * Sam|Chef begins doing the robot 17:38 ....Yeah! :@ 17:38 Now for the killer move 17:38 GO HOME. 17:38 *is unimpressed* 17:38 FIST PUMP! 17:38 :s 17:38 :o 17:38 * Sam|Chef FIST PUMPS LIKE A BOSS 17:38 YEAH! WOOP WOOP! :@ 17:38 (IDK why, but that made me laugh. @TDF) 17:38 * Scott| gags 17:38 * DawnStarr_ now facepalms 17:38 (me too. @CD) 17:39 .....And done. 17:39 Oh gosh... 17:39 8? 10? ;) 17:39 Ooooh my. 17:39 :3 17:39 You liked that? :D @Anne Maria 17:39 A 3. 17:39 Mhmmmm. :3 17:39 More like a 0.00000001 17:39 (conf) I was better than... THAT. 17:39 Ew. 17:39 Chris:.... Um... the heck was that? :| 17:39 (conf) if I- *poof* 17:39 Dance. D: 17:39 * Scott| files nails 17:40 (O_o @Scott) 17:40 So what I get out of 10? 8? :s 17:40 (OOC much? @ Scott) 17:40 Chris: Er... Um... I kinda liked how spazzy you looked ._. 17:40 (Copper, hush and watch the program, sir. >->) 17:40 (Scott, you're a redneck. ._.) 17:40 :D 17:40 Chris: I guess I'll give you a pity 6. :| 17:40 Time to Jo, go. 17:40 Chris: so the score is 12-13, Rats, your last performer is up. 17:40 I mean, go, Jo. 17:40 *sighs* Guess it's my turn 17:40 Hehe. 17:41 *whispers to Jo* Come on, you got this. 17:41 Yeah! Pity! 17:41 (who's winning?) 17:41 (they are.) 17:41 (Maggots) 17:41 (kk) 17:41 *gets on stage in cheer leader out fit* 17:41 (Jo is going to do something that's totally uncharacteristic. I'll bet my 0P on that.) 17:41 Chris: Ew. 17:41 -_- Dont. ASK. 17:41 (CONF) Sure, Sam is unattractive in every way possible, bbut maybe I can turn him from his nerdy, fat self to something more Jerseylicious. 17:41 (Conf): a 6 and Anne Maria noticed me, what more could I want? *COUGH* THE NEW GTA GAME *COUGH* Huh Huh. 17:41 *whispers to Dakota* Is that dude a cross-dresser? o.o 17:42 I'm gonna do uh...cheer. About...Mc-- Chris. :s 17:42 (read that in sam's voice. xD @TF) 17:42 *puts on straw hat, pulls out a piece of straw, and shoves it in mouth* 17:42 Alright: 17:42 Chris: :o 17:42 Uh... *spits out straw* What the!? 17:43 *force smile* Chrs, Chris, he's our man, if can't do it know one can! *jumps up and down. 17:43 o_O 17:43 ...dude looks like a lady. :| 17:43 Sha-shut up. 17:44 Chris is the best I hot and smart, and he host this show with all his heart. *backflip* 17:44 *and 17:45 Chris: are you done :| 17:45 He tortures teens, but that's ok. Cause his good looks washs that away. 17:45 (not yet) 17:45 Chris: Are you adlibbing this? ._. 17:46 lol I love you Nalyd XD 17:46 ()* 17:46 Chris: Well, Jo, that was very special. :) 17:46 No. >.> If it weren't for him this show would suck. And uh....I wish his carrer the best of luck! 17:47 *split* 17:47 :-O 17:47 ._. ow... 17:47 * DakotaMilton runs backstage. 17:47 (done) 17:47 *helps Jo up* Great job. *snickers* But great job. ;) 17:48 Chris: Jo, just sit down. :| 17:48 I don't think I can... 17:48 (Lmao. xDDDD) 17:48 *walks* Ow...ow...ow.. 17:48 Chris: maggots, finish it up. 17:48 What did she get? 17:48 *backstage with Dakota* 17:48 (I so failed) 17:48 Let's get this movin', It's almost past the timeslot. 17:48 :@ 17:48 *non-canon-ness* 17:48 *flirting with Lightning* You're up next. *accidentally gives him an expired glass of energy shake* ^^ 17:48 *giggles* Knock 'em dead. :3 17:48 AHey! 17:48 Oh, I will. 17:48 :3 17:48 Spice. ;) 17:48 What's my score! Ow... 17:48 *goes on stage* 17:48 Go, Lightning!! :D 17:48 Lightnin's gonna drink aaaaaaaaaaaall these protein shakes! :@ 17:48 *200 protein shakes on stage* 17:49 Chris: .... :| 17:49 What's Jo's score McLean? :| 17:49 *drinks the first one, that Dakota gave him* 17:49 *odd look comes over face* 17:49 (he's holding it back. XD) 17:49 :| 17:49 Yeah! :@ Ow... 17:49 ...Lightnin' don't feel good. :s 17:49 D: 17:49 *checks expiration date* 17:49 Sha-HAW! 17:49 Lightning! Are you okay? 17:49 (I lold at that for some reason.) 17:49 LIGHTNIN' DRANK A PROTEIN SHAKE FROM 2 YEARS AGO! 17:49 O_O 17:49 Guys, we need to get him to the infirmary. D: 17:49 Uhhh... 17:49 Brick!! 17:49 Brick, you can cover Lightning, right? 17:49 You have LOTS of talents. D: 17:49 *runs off stage* 17:50 *barfing noises heard* 17:50 Including your...GREAT sense in...fashion... ._. 17:50 Brick: What? o_o 17:50 Ewwww. 17:50 Just go up, NOW!! 17:50 (why have Dako do that? @Dako?) 17:50 Brick: me? perform? But I have no talent? D: 17:50 Make sure it doesn't get on my shoes. 17:50 >.> 17:50 * DakotaMilton pushes Brick onstage. 17:50 THAT WAS AWESOME 17:50 Brick: *gets on stage* 17:50 Just DO it! 17:50 (It was an accident. @Jo) 17:50 For once, I agree with Brick. 17:50 Chris: ... What are you gonna do? -.- 17:50 Brick: ... :| 17:50 Brick: *begins singing opera* 17:50 :| 17:50 Chris: o_o 17:51 :-O 17:51 :-O 17:51 *hears Brick singing* 17:51 *barfs more* 17:51 Brick: Freeeecheeeeeee Moryaaaaaatoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 17:51 MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D: 17:51 * DakotaMilton cringes. 17:51 * Scott| rocks back and forth 17:51 Brick: Maryansoleewaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnyooooooooooooooooooooo! 17:51 >.< MY EAAAAAARS!!!!!!! 17:51 Brick: *single tear rolls down cheek* 17:51 *tan begins to melt off* 17:52 >.< I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING! D: Hey, Anne Maria is actually pale! :-O 17:52 MY HORMONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:52 (awk. xD) 17:52 ....*tear rolls down face* 17:52 Brick: Figaro figaro figarrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *unibrow grows back* 17:52 Brick: *bows* 17:52 ... 17:52 ... 17:52 Ewwww. :c 17:52 ... 17:52 * DakotaMilton claps slowly. 17:52 Woo!! 17:52 Go, Brick!! 17:52 :D 17:52 The song cured Lightnin's sickness. 17:52 :| 17:52 Yeah!! 17:52 *walks back out* 17:52 *glares at Dakota* 17:52 * DakotaMilton encourages team. 17:52 :-@ 17:52 :| 17:53 Uhhh... 17:53 That was... :-o 17:53 Lighty? :D 17:53 Chris: I'm not sure what that was 17:53 Chris: But I think I peed a little. 17:53 *eye twitches* 17:53 Chris: ... Maggots win. :| 17:53 :o 17:53 HUH!? 17:53 :o 17:53 Chris: Not because Brick has any sort of talent. It's just Jo has a lot LESS talent. :| 17:53 YES! 17:53 Yeeeeeeeaugh! 17:53 :D 17:53 *hugs Dakota* 17:53 Yeahh! 17:53 :D 17:53 Hey. 17:53 :| 17:53 What?! 17:53 :@ 17:53 YAY :D 17:53 VICTORY PUMP! 17:53 Brick: *hugs Sam* :D 17:53 (conf) Alright. 17:54 *lets GO OF DAKOTA* 17:54 *Does a fist pump* 17:54 *glares at Dakota* 17:54 >-> 17:54 :| 17:54 * DakotaMilton shrugs. :D 17:54 Yay!! 17:54 Dude, personal space. D: @Brick 17:54 *puts Sam's hand down* 17:54 You gawttah get more into it. 17:54 >.> 17:54 Like this. 17:54 *begins combulsting* 17:54 (CONF) Lightnin's not cool with ANYBODY who stops the Lightnin' bolt of greatness. >-> 17:54 .....Hot. Huh huh. 17:54 (I hope someone has a transcript for this. I don't.) 17:55 You've gotta be kidding me! 17:55 * Scott| gags 17:55 (CONF) Brick: I'm so proud of myself for saving our team. I've never performed in front of people1 17:55 *accidentally punches Sam in the face* 17:55 ... 17:55 Whoops. 17:55 ._. 17:55 X.x 17:55 #radioactiverats 17:55 (conf) *sigh* Well... That was horrible... If i'm out... 17:55 (somebody named "Transcriptah" is here xD @Anne Maria) 17:55 *** Bridgette_dj10 has joined #dramatizing 17:55 (@CD) 17:55 Wow, that was like a Eagle Punch! :o AWESOME 17:55 :D 17:55 (NVM, turns out I have it.) 17:56 (Lol, CD doesn't roleplay anymore.) 17:56 (I know. -w-) 17:56 Chris: Rats, time to vote :D 17:56 (Bigez, PM.) 17:56 I voted. Yah. 17:56 *** Lightning| is now known as Intern| 17:57 (another elimination?) 17:57 (COME ON!!!) 17:57 (This elimination ending will be .. suprising? ) 17:57 Chris: Rats, time to vote :D 17:58 Dawn,Staci, vote please :| 17:58 I did. 17:59 (CONF) I voted for the person that is dead weight. 17:59 (Conf) The girl I voted affected my Aura. 17:59 no you didnt @ Staci 17:59 i did. 17:59 (Send me your vote) 17:59 check your pm. 17:59 oh, whoops 17:59 (Conf) The IT i voted for failed. 17:59 wrong nalydchrisbrick 17:59 (then why didnt i get it >.>) 18:00 (Whoops, wrong nalydchrisbrick. xD) 18:00 (Voted.) 18:00 Chris: marshmallows for... Scott and Jo! 18:00 YES! :D 18:00 Chris: Dawn, Staci, one of you is going home ;) 18:01 *get marh* Great. 18:01 *marsh* 18:01 *catches marshmallow, and eats it* 18:01 Ok... 18:01 (whats this episode called?) 18:02 Heh. 18:02 (Muskoka's Got Talent.) 18:02 Chris: Buuut 18:02 Chris: There's a tie :p 18:02 O_o 18:02 (:-O 18:02 (conf) I knew Scott would eliminate me. Luckily, Jo is on my side. 18:02 Hmph. 18:02 Chris; Now, the tie is going to be broken by... 18:02 * DawnStarr_ glares at Scott 18:02 Chris: The NEW Rat! Fatty, I mean Sam, you're now on the Rats! 18:02 o.o 18:02 .___________________________________. 18:03 What?! 18:03 Brick: NO! D: 18:03 Sam's a Rat? o.o 18:03 did not see it coming moment. 18:03 ... 18:03 :| 18:03 Chris: Sam is going to join the Rats. :) 18:03 But who's going to compliment my good looks? 18:03 D: 18:03 WHAT. O.O 18:03 Chris: Now Sam, you can either vote Dawn or you can vote Staci. 18:03 What good looks? 18:03 So, there's still an elimination?Da 18:03 Screw you. >.> 18:03 NO FAIR. D: 18:03 @Scott 18:03 legit shaking. 18:03 ._. 18:03 Chris: Come on Sam, send me your vote. 18:03 (same.) 18:03 (Sam, vote for Scott. xD) 18:04 (This is great.) 18:04 Oh please go somewhere, Jersey Shore Reject. >-> 18:04 Vote Staci! 18:04 Jax, go fall in a whole 18:04 D: 18:04 She's useless. >.> 18:04 I vote..... 18:04 *put fists together* Sam. >->. 18:04 :s 18:04 Better listen. 18:04 STACI! I AM SORRY JO SCARES ME. :'( 18:04 ... 18:05 (>:3) 18:05 (WOW. JUST GOT ELIMINATED BY A PERSON, IN ULTIMATE AND THIS. :|) 18:05 :D 18:05 Chris: Staci, time to go :D 18:05 ... 18:05 Thank you so much Sam! 18:05 All right. 18:05 Chris: *throws toxic marshmallow, it hits an intern* 18:05 Well... 18:05 *walks out* 18:05 (SAY WUUUUT.) 18:05 *gives him a kiss on the cheek* 18:05 *breathes in like he's going to say something* 18:05 (WTF WHY AM I ON THE RATS THEY SUCK! :@) 18:05 (HE WAS GOING TO BE THE NEXT ONE OUR TEAM TO LEAVE.) 18:05 *gets hit by marshmallow* 18:05 *dies* 18:05 See ya, guyz. I was gonna say something, but whatever. Baiii, it was fun. 18:05 (conf) Thank goodness! 18:05 (Intern gags are hilarious.) 18:05 (WTF. :@) 18:05 *suddenly, a helicopter appears* 18:05 ?! 18:06 Chris: *loads Staci onto Hurl of Shame* What the? :| 18:06 Huh? 18:06 (change the topic. D:) 18:06 What. 18:06 What the crap? *gasps* 18:06 *** Intern| is now known as Lightning| 18:06 Willy Doors: *appears from helicopter* Shadeflower! :D 18:06 ._. 18:06 What? ._. 18:06 (LOL XD) 18:06 Are you kidding me? xD 18:06 :-O 18:06 (I GET IT.) 18:06 Willy Doors: Come home darling, we've missed you so. :) 18:06 OMG DAD. 18:06 (I GET IT!!) 18:06 She... Wasn't lying? 18:06 *at elimination ceremony* 18:06 YAH! 18:06 ... 18:06 (OMG THIS IS EPIC) 18:06 (YES) 18:07 Fattie... 18:07 NO 18:07 (YES) 18:07 (YES) 18:07 ALL RIGHT, GUYS, WHATEVER, I GOT MONEY. 18:07 Brick: ......................................................... 18:07 BILLY I AM SORRY! 18:07 she.. 18:07 D: 18:07 SEE YA GUYZ LATER. 18:07 She wasn't lying, what the crap? :| 18:07 HEHEHE. 18:07 (L.M.F.A.O.) 18:07 :| 18:07 :| 18:07 Chris: *launches Staci* :| 18:07 What?! 18:07 (So. Much. Win.) 18:07 (lol) 18:07 Willy Doors: *flies away* 18:07 I knew it! 18:07 SHE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH?! 18:07 :| 18:07 ... 18:07 Does anyone know what just happened?! 18:07 *** Staci is now known as Toadeh 18:07 Hey Staci. 18:07 Friend. 18:07 c: 18:07 I have no idea. 18:07 She left. xD 18:07 Lightnin' is CONFUSED. C-O-N-U-F...E...G? :|| 18:07 I'm... 18:07 Going to bed now. 18:07 *** Bridgette_dj10 has quit (Quit: Colloquy for iPhone - http://colloquy.mobi) 18:07 :( 18:07 Chris, I think we should sign off now. 18:07 :| 18:08 I don't want to live on this planet anymore. 18:08 :c 18:08 My new team scares me, can I switch back? D: 18:08 Chris: ... What a... strange episode :| 18:08 NO! Sit down. :| 18:08 Chris: Good night... I guess :| 18:08 -- The end -- M M